Telecommunications systems are known which use cables containing bundles of twisted pairs of conductors for transmitting signals between locations for voice only signals, data only signals, and combined voice and data signals. In these systems, some of the telecommunications equipment for processing and transmitting the signals through the cables is configured for connection to cable connectors with multiple pairs of connectors, e.g. 25 pair Telco or Amp connectors. The connectors and cables provide links between the various pieces of telecommunications equipment in a twisted pair telephone system. In a telephone carrier system servicing residences and/or businesses, the system may include an MDF (Main Distribution Frame), a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) splitter for separating voice and data signals, and a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer). Such a system may employ a DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) communications protocol. Use of the connectors and cables is known where at least some of the conductor pairs are not used to carry signals. As systems grow in size, space constraints are a concern, such as for a telephone service carrier""s MDF. A further concern includes the ease of access to the telecommunications equipment and connections for making changes and upgrades.
The present invention includes telecommunications equipment and systems for connection management. The equipment and systems are usable for DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) signals. One aspect of the invention relates to grooming of cables and connectors to utilize more conductor pairs of multi-pair connectors and cables, such as at an MDF (Main Distribution Frame).
A further aspect of the invention relates to providing cross-connect fields to permit changes and adaptability for the connector grooming device. A still further aspect relates to providing a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) splitter internal to a device containing a grooming device, and also optionally a cross-connect device. The equipment and systems are adapted for use with data signals, voice signals and combined voice and data signals, such as between an MDF, a POTS splitter and a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer). The cables and connectors can be groomed, and optionally cross-connected, as desired to suit the needs of the signal transmission system.